Dream Song Contest 7
If you want to join, send an e-mail to battlevisionsongcontest@gmail.com. & |interval = Sonya Kay - "Obnimi Menya" |opening = Rennata - "Trust Your Feelings" |exsupervisor = Bouke |entries = 35 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = None |vote = Like Eurovision |winner = |con = Dream Song Contest |pre = 6 |nex = 8}} After decided to withdraw due to personal issues, will become Wales, Scotland, England and Northern Ireland. Presenters Palace of Ukraine National Palace of Arts "Ukraina" (Ukrainian: Національний палац мистецтв "Україна") or Palace "Ukraina" is one of the main theatre venues for official events along with Palace of Sports in Kiev, Ukraine. The venue is a state company administered by the State Directory of Affairs. It was opened in 1970 as the biggest center of culture and arts. The building was designed by a group of architects P. Zhylytskyi, I. Vayner, under the directorship of the project's author the distinguished architect of Ukrainian SSR Yevhenia Marychenko. All of the architects were awarded Shevchenko National Prize (1971) for its design and construction. The building is trapezoidal, twenty eight meters tall and consists of over 300 rooms. Although it was finally built on a former market square on Krasnoarmeyskaya street (present vul. Velyka Vasylkivska), it was originally suggested to be built in the place of St. Michael's Golden-Domed Monastery. Christina Aguilera, Enrique Iglesias, Luciano Pavarotti and Sofia Rotaru are some of the artists that have performed there. The main concert hall has a capacity of 3,714 people. Director of the building until 2010 was Mykola Mozhovyy. 'Major events' Usually taking place in the Verkhovna Rada building, on 30 November 1999 the venue hosted presidential inauguration of the newly elected president of Ukraine Leonid Kuchma. The arena hosted the 11th Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2013. Philip II Arena National Arena Philip II of Macedonia (Macedonian: Арена Филип II Македонски, Arena Filip II Makedonski) is a multi-purpose stadium in Skopje, Republic of Macedonia. Named after the ancient King Philip II of Macedon, it is currently used mostly for football matches, but sometimes also for music concerts or other events. It is the home stadium of FK Vardar and FK Rabotnički from Skopje, both of which compete in the Macedonian First League, as well as the home ground of the Macedonia national football team on almost all occasions (the other venues rarely chosen being the Goce Delčev Stadium in Prilep, or SRC Biljanini Izvori in Ohrid). On the 30th of June 2015 the UEFA announced that the National Arena Filip II of Macedonia will host the 2017 UEFA Super Cup, Macedonia's first UEFA club competition final. 'Reconstruction and expansion' The project for the south stand was designed in 1977 by architects Dragan Krstev and Todorka Mavkova from Beton. Construction of the stadium in present form began in 1978, with the building of the south stand which took two years to finish. The reconstruction and expansion started after a long delay in project implementation in January 2008. The construction of a new north stand was finished in August 2009 and was put in use on 2 August 2009, the Macedonian national holiday "Ilinden". Ten days later, on 12 August, the Macedonia national football team played a friendly match against the current World Champions Spain, as part of the 100-year anniversary of football in Macedonia. The reconstruction of the southern stand started in 2009, which was put into operation on 30 July of that year for the match between FK Rabotnički and FC Liverpool. Soon after, the construction of the new western and eastern stands started. By mid July 2012, the majority of the stadium was completed with the reconstruction of the new pitch and athletic track. On 25 July 2012, FK Vardar played FC BATE Borisov in the 2nd qualifying round of the UEFA Champions League to re-open the stadium. 'Construction cost' Since 2008, the stadium has seen investment of about two billion denari, or €32 million. The second phase, which got underway in November 2011, is the planned reconstruction of the pitch and athletic track. The athletic track around the pitch, from the original 6 will be extended to 8 running tracks and it will use Tartan track surface. Total cost for this phase is €3.5 million. By 2013 it should be finished with the completion of a new illuminated outer facade. The total construction cost for all actions related to the stadium in the period 2008-2013 is estimated to reach over €60 million. 'Name' Before the name change to Philip II Arena at the beginning of 2009, the stadium was known as the Skopje City Stadium (Macedonian: Градски стадион Скопје, Gradski stadion Skopje). Participants 'Semi-Final 1' and failed to vote, but aren't disqualified. * Japan received as highest amount of points 7 points, and Algeria received an 8 point. 'Semi-Final 2' failed to vote, but isn't disqualified. 'Final' Voting procedure 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. Other countries - Greece decided to return. - New Zealand decided to debut. - Palestine decided to withdraw. - Slovenia decided to return. - Spain may withdraw.